The Truth
by Azuka Meizuki
Summary: Yuuki Cross, seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan yang rupawan juga berhati lembut. Sehingga ia dapat membuat banyak lelaki terpana dengannya. Berbagai macam perasaan merasuk ke dalam dirinya, ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang membuat hidupnya penuh dengan berbagai macam hal. Entah kenapa, ia jadi membenci kehidupan ini.


**The Truth**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Knight hanya milik Matsuri Hino-san, FF ini milik saya

**Warning :** OOC, Typo, DLDR, Please review ^^

**Genre :** Mistery, Romance, School, Life

**Rate :** T

.

.

Terdengar alunan musik dari dalam rumah yang megah. Musik itu mengalun lembut, melodi yang dihasilkan sangatlah menenangkan hati. Alunan itu dapat membuat para pendengarnya merasa kagum kepada pemain musiknya.

Adalah Yuuki Cross. Seorang gadis muda keturunan bangsawan yang sangat cantik. Mata lebarnya berwarna coklat, dipadu dengan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink membuatnya semakin cantik. Rambutnya panjangnya terlihat indah, selalu terurai dengan bebasnya. Selain wajahnya, sikapnya juga cantik. Sifatnya yang lembut, penyayang dan baik hati tentu membuat banyak kalangan pria jatuh hati saat melihatnya.

Ia merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Cross. Sejak kecil, ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ibunya meninggal saat ia lahir, sehingga ia dirawat dengan kasih sayang ayahnya, Kaien Cross.

Kaien Cross termasuk orang yang dapat dibilang hidup berkecukupan. Ia menjadi seorang kepala sekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama, Cross Gakuen. Sekolah itu merupakan sekolah khusus anak-anak keturunan bangsawan. Teknologi yang digunakan juga canggih, ditambah lagi dengan adanya tenaga pengajar yang tinggi, sehingga sekolah itu menghasilkan banyak murid berprestasi. Yuuki juga telah belajar disana selama satu tahun.

Ia memang keturunan bangsawan, namun sikap Yuuki tidak manja seperti putri-putri keturunan bangsawan pada umumnya. ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mandiri. Ia selalu berusaha melakukan hal yang bisa dilakukannya, ia tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain.

Jari-jari kecilnya mulai menekan tuts pada piano. Secara bergantian, jari itu mulai berpindah dari tuts satu ke tuts lainnya. Ya, piano. Sejak kecil ia sangat suka memainkannya, sehingga saat ini ia mahir bermain piano. Lambat laun melodi itu mengalun, membuatnya semakin terbawa. Saat ia merasa stress, hanya musik yang dapat membuatnya tenang. Maka dari itu ia sangat menyukai musik.

Melodi terakhir telah dimainkannya dengan sempurna. Mata lebarnya yang semula tertutup akibat penghayatannya terhadap alunan musik, kini telah terbuka dengan indahnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia rasa, sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat.

Yuuki mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke taman di halaman rumahnya. Terlihat beberapa pelayan sedang membersihkan tanaman. Mereka menunduk hormat pada Yuuki, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Yuuki hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali menapakkan kakinya di rumput-rumput taman.

"Yuuki-sama, sebaiknya anda mengenakan alas kaki." Kata salah seorang pelayan. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum.

"Gomennasai, aku hanya ingin menikmati segarnya embun pagi yang ada di rumput-rumput ini." Jawabnya tak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan menyusuri taman indah itu.

Ah, sejuknya udara di pagi hari membuat pikirannya tenang. Ia menghirup udara dengan perlahan, merasakan tiap-tiap kedamaian yang ada. Lalu melepaskannya dengan perlahan pula. Sungguh nyaman udara di pagi hari.

Ia menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah jembatan kecil. Di bawah jembatan itu terdapat sebuah kolam ikan hias yang dipelihara oleh ayahnya. Ia pun menaburi makanan di kolam untuk ikan-ikan itu. Sontak, semua ikan itu berlomba-lomba untuk melahapnya. Yuuki terkekeh kecil, lalu kembali berjalan menyusuri taman itu.

Dari kejauhan, tampak taman bunga mawar yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Ia berlari pelan, berharap agar segera sampai ke taman bunga itu. Ia pun telah sampai. Tampak beberapa jenis bunga mawar ada disana. Yuuki pun mulai berjalan-jalan, sesekali mencium aroma yang ditimbulkan dari harumnya bunga mawar tersebut. Tak lupa, ia berjalan dengan sangat berhati-hati, takut mengenai duri dari tangkai bunga mawar itu.

Lama ia berkeliling taman, mulai dari tanaman bunga hingga pepohonan yang tumbuh dengan lebat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku taman yang memang disediakan disana.

Seorang pelayan mulai mendekat ke arahnya "Yuuki-sama, anda telah ditunggu oleh Kaien-sama di ruang makan. Mari saya antarkan." Tawar pelayan itu. Yuuki pun mengangguk sembari tersenyum, lalu berdiri. Ia pun berjalan ke dalam rumahnya untuk sarapan pagi bersama ayahnya.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, otou-sama." Salam Yuuki kepada ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Yuuki. Duduklah." Balas ayahnya. Yuuki pun menurut, ia duduk di sebuah kursi di sebelah ayahnya duduk.

Meja makan yang digunakan keluarganya berbentuk bulat, namun agak lebar. Sehingga dapat memuat berbagai macam makanan yang tersaji di meja. Para koki kepercayaan keluarganya mulai menyajikan beberapa makanan. Mulai dari makanan sederhana hingga makanan yang berkelas. Yuuki biasa memilih _salad_ dengan beberapa potong roti yang diiris dadu. Menurutnya, selain menyehatkan, makanan itu sangat enak hingga ia tak ingin makan makanan apapun selain ini.

Kegiatan makan pun berlangsung. Yuuki melahap makanan dengan lembutnya, hal itu dilakukannya karena ingin menjaga sikap saat makan. Namun hal itu malah menjadi kebiasaannya saat makan. Lambat laun makanan itu dicerna, akhirnya makanan telah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Ia pun segera mengakhiri kegiatan makannya.

"Yuuki, berganti pakaianlah. Otou-sama akan pergi ke sebuah acara. Sebaiknya kau juga ikut, karena mungkin kau akan bosan jika berada di rumah terus."

"Haik. Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap. Shitsurei shimasu.." Jawab Yuuki.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memilih sebuah pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Memang agak lama, akhirnya ia menemukan pakaian yang pas. Sebuah gaun berwarna biru gelap berlengan panjang dengan beberapa pita di bagian pinggangnya. Ia memadukannya dengan sebuah pita putih di atas kepalanya. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, ia segera menuruni tangga untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat biasa di bagian luarnya, namun mewah di bagian dalamnya.

"Otou-sama, kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Yuuki kepada ayahnya yang sedang menyetir.

"Otou-sama akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting. Kami bekerja sama membangun sebuah bisnis, Yuuki." Kaien menjelaskannya pada Yuuki. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

Mobil itu kembali melaju, melewati rambu lalu lintas yang berubah warna menjadi hijau. Yuuki hanya duduk manis sembari melihat ke luar jendela. Mobil mereka melewati banyak pemandangan indah yang, mulai dari pepohonan hingga beberapa tanaman yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya.

Saat melintas, ia melihat beberapa anak seumurannya yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Mereka kelihatannya sedang berjalan menuju sekolah, terlihat dari seragam dan tas yang mereka gunakan. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang bercanda, ada pula yang berbicara bersama. Senang sekali melihatnya.

Karena melihat hal itu, terbesit keinginan kecilnya untuk bersekolah di sekolah umum. Yuuki rasa, sekolah umum berbeda dengan sekolahnya. Ia juga merasa sangat kesepian disana. Memang banyak teman-temannya, namun ia tidak benar-benar merasa mempunyai teman, karena mereka memandang Yuuki sebagai anak seorang kepala sekolah. Bukan sebagai teman seumurannya. Ia memang ingin sekali masuk ke sekolah umum. Namun, ia tak ingin membuat ayahnya sedih karena meninggalkan sekolahnya yang sekarang.

.

.

BLAM..

Pintu mobil tertutup. Kini Yuuki telah berada di depan sebuah rumah megah yang sangat indah. Tentu saja, itu adalah rumah keluarga yang 'penting' itu. Yuuki segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah itu. Ia mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan di depannya.

Tibalah ia di dalam rumah itu. Tampak sangat indah sekali. Ada beberapa lukisan dan hiasan mewah yang terpajang disana. Ada pula beberapa tanaman yang terawat di dalamnya. Langit-langitnya pun terlihat indah, dengan beberapa kaca warna-warni yang disusun rapi, sehingga memancarkan cahaya ke bawahnya. Yuuki terkagum-kagum atas pemandangan itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Cross-san. Anda telah tiba rupanya, silahkan duduk. Ah, gadis itu.. putri anda?" Seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul. Dari kelihatannya, ia adalah .. Kuran. Kaien pun tersenyum, ia membungkuk hormat, lalu segera duduk di sebuah sofa yang telah tersedia. Diikuti dengan Yuuki.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Haik, dia adalah putriku satu-satunya. Jadi, mari kita bicarakan bisnis yang telah kita rencanakan."

Dua orang pria itu mulai berbincang-bincang. Mereka membicarakan pengalaman bisnis mereka, memberitahukan data-data yang mereka miliki, bahkan membicarakan candaan ringan. Makin lama, hal itu membuat Yuuki jenuh. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Namun, rasanya ia tidak sopan.

"Cross-chan, apa kau merasa bosan? Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, silahkan berjalan-jalan di taman itu. Mungkin itu dapat membuat sedikit rasa bosanmu hilang." Tanya orang itu sembari menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Yuuki pun melihat ke arah ayahnya, ayahnya pun mengangguk padanya. Itu berarti bahwa ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk pergi ke taman itu. Yuuki pun tersenyum, lalu membungkuk hormat dan berjalan kesana.

.

.

Tibalah ia disana, banyak sekali tanaman yang tumbuh. Ada pula air mancur dan beberapa hiasan yang menyegarkan mata. Ada pula beberapa hewan yang dibiarkan bebas di taman itu. Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu tengah menarik perhatiannya. Yuuki pun mendekatinya.

Meow~

Ternyata, nasib kurang baik menimpa Yuuki. Kucing itu berlari menjauhinya. Ia pun menarik nafas, lalu kembali mencoba mendekati kucing itu. Ia telah mencoba memancing hewan itu dengan tumbuhan yang ia gerak-gerakkan agar ditangkap oleh hewan itu. Namun, hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Hewan berekor panjang itu malah berlari melewatinya. Kucing itu sama sekali tak tertarik kepadanya.

"Kurome tak akan mau mendekati orang asing." Suara seseorang tengah mengejutkannya. Suara itu tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"Kurome?" Tanya Yuuki. Orang itu hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, antara terkejut, kagum dan heran.

"Ya, Kurome. Kucing ini. Siapa kau? Mengapa kau berada disini?" Tanya orang itu dengan wajah dan nada yang dingin.

"Aku adalah putri dari Kaien Cross, Yuuki Cross. Aku kesini karena beliau mengajakku ikut serta menuju kemari." Jawab Yuuki dengan sopan.

Orang itu pun melihatnya kembali, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Sebuah benda yang dipegang olehnya menjadi terjatuh. Entah kenapa, Yuuki malah merasa semakin bingung. Lelaki itu pun mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yuuki. Gadis itu menjadi semakin bingung saja. Akhirnya ia kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman.

Setelah lama mengelilinginya, rasa bosannya perlahan hilang. Akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah milik keluarga Kuran tersebut. Menemui ayahnya yang mungkin masih saja sedang membicarakan bisnis mereka.

Yuuki pun masuk ke dalamnya, lalu kembali membungkuk hormat dan kembali duduk di sofa yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Benar apa yang ia pikirkan, ternyata ayahnya masih saja berbicara dengan orang 'penting' tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Kaien dan teman bisnisnya berdiri, "Baik, semoga saja bisnis ini dapat berjalan dengan sukses. Cross-san, arigato atas kerja samanya." Kaien pun menjabat tangan orang itu. Dengan ini, pembicaraan bisnis telah selesai.

Kaien pun berpamitan kepada orang itu, ia membungkuk hormat. Yuuki juga membungkuk hormat, kemudian berlalu dari rumah pun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah mereka. Setelah memarkirkan mobil ke dalam garasi, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah kesayangan mereka.

Yuuki berganti pakaian, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya. Entah kenapa, ia lelah sekarang. Tak lama, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Ia mulai merasuk ke dunianya, dunia mimpinya.

.

.

"Yuuki-sama, hari sudah sore. Sebaiknya anda segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam." Seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Yuuki bangun, lalu mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

"Haik, aku akan bersiap-siap." Jawab Yuuki. Ia pun menyiapkan pakaian yang akan digunakannya. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuki telah selesai mandi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk merapikan penampilannya, lalu hendak merapikan kamar tidurnya yang masih belum ia bersihkan.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ternyata ada seorang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya. Yuuki segera masuk, membantu pelayan itu, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah membersihkan kamarnya. Pelayan itu hanya membungkuk hormat, lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar Yuuki. Gadis muda itu merasa sangat terbantu karena bantuan pelayannya.

Gadis itu duduk di meja rias miliknya. Ia mulai menata rambutnya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu menyisir rambutnya, lalu memasangkan sebuah pita kecil di rambutnya. Mata coklatnya melirik ke arah jam besar yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Terlihat disana pukul 17.54. Waktunya untuk makan malam.

Setelah menikmati makan malam bersama ayahnya, perutnya sudah kenyang oleh makanan. Kini ia ingin beristirahat sejenak. Tentu saja dengan bermain piano, kesukaannya.

Alunan pelan dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Yuuki mulai terdengar. Nada itu seolah berputar-putar di kelilingnya, menari-nari di dalam pikirannya, hingga membuatnya terbawa suasana. Tak terasa, hari sudah mulai gelap. Mungkin saat ini sudah sekitar pukul 20.00.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Suara tepukan tangan seseorang sontak membuatnya berhenti bermain piano. Ia menoleh ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Ia rasa, suara tepukan itu berasal dari luar jendela ruangan ini. Ia pun berjalan menuju jendela itu, memeriksanya. Namun, tak ada siapapun disana. Ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya keluar jendela, menengok ke kanan dan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba, melintaslah seekor kupu-kupu bersayap indah di depannya. Kupu-kupu itu berwarna hitam dengan corak putih di sayapnya. Sayapnya seolah berkelap-kelip. Sangat cantik. Karena itu, Yuuki berusaha untuk menangkapnya, untuk ia pelihara di taman miliknya. Saat ia hampir menggapainya, hewan bersayap indah itu malah terbang semakin jauh. Karena indahnya, Yuuki pun mengikuti kemana perginya kupu-kupu itu.

Hewan cantik itu terus terbang melewati halaman rumahnya, hinggap di sebuah bunga, lalu kembali terbang mengitari taman di rumahnya. Yuuki terus mengikuti kemana perginya kupu-kupu itu, hingga ia merasa kelelahan.

Saat kupu-kupu itu hinggap di sebuah bunga, Yuuki kembali mencoba meraihnya. Namun, kupu-kupu itu kembali terbang menjauhinya. Hewan bersayap hitam dan putih itu berlalu dari pandangannya.

"Daijoubu?" Terdengar suara asing yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya. Sontak, Yuuki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah itu.

Tampak seorang lelaki yang berdiri sembari tersenyum kepadanya, "Apa kau tersesat, gadis manis?" tanya orang itu lagi. Yuuki hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kau pasti Yuuki Cross-san, apakah aku benar?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi. Kali ini, Yuuki semakin bingung dengan orang itu. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana anda tahu? Anda siapa?" tanya Yuuki. Lelaki itu tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Lelaki itu berjalan melewatinya, sepertinya ia sedang melihat sesuatu.

Yuuki membalikkan badannya. Ternyata, lelaki itu sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bunga yang banyak dihinggapi oleh kupu-kupu. Saat ia meluruskan tangannya ke samping, semua kupu-kupu itu hinggap di tangannya. Beberapa kunang-kunang juga terbang mengitarinya, lalu hinggap di atas kepalanya.

Yuuki terkesima. Ia sangat kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip, ditambah dengan kupu-kupu yang mempunyai bermacam-macam corak dan warna. Perpaduan antara kedua hewan itu menjadikannya tersihir oleh keindahannya.

Tak lama kemudian, lelaki itu meniup tangannya. Sontak, kupu-kupu dan kunang-kunang itu beterbangan dari tubuhnya. Yuuki kembali menyaksikan hal yang indah.

"Yuuki-san, tidakkah sebaiknya kau kembali ke dalam rumahmu? Kurasa hari sudah gelap." Kata orang asing itu. Sontak, Yuuki terkejut. Ia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hari memang sudah gelap. Sebaiknya ia kembali.

"Kau benar. Pasti otou-sama sedang mencariku. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali." Yuuki melambaikan tangannya kepada orang asing itu. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Akhirnya Yuuki sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia pun mencoba melihat ke arah lelaki asing itu. Namun, saat ia membalikkan badannya, tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Namun masih ada kupu-kupu dan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan disana.

Tentu saja, ia masih bingung dengan lelaki itu. Selain misterius, ia juga aneh. Namun ia tak berani untuk menduga hal yang buruk tentang orang asing itu. Ia pun segera menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Tok.. Tok..

"Yuuki-sama, saatnya bangun. Anda akan bersekolah hari ini. Anda telah ditunggu oleh Kaien-sama di meja makan. Silahkan bersiap-siap, saya akan merapikan kamar anda, Yuuki-sama." Itu adalah suara seorang pelayan keluarga Cross.

"Ehm, tidak usah. Aku akan merapikannya. Aku akan segera bersiap-siap."

Yuuki segera bangun. Dengan cepat, ia mempersiapkan dirinya. Mulai dari keperluan sekolah, seragam, hingga bekal yang akan ia bawa. Lalu, ia makan bersama ayahnya. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang selayaknya ayah dan anak. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah selesai makan. Mereka pun berangkat menuju Cross Gakuen.

Mobil yang mereka naiki pun tiba di Cross Gakuen. Beberapa security membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Tak lupa, mereka membungkukkan badannya kepada Kaien dan Yuuki. Setelah itu, Yuuki turun dari mobil, ia merapikan roknya yang kusut karena duduk. Ia pun berpamitan kepada ayahnya, lalu segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas sembari menunduk. Telah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk sopan kepada siapapun. Saat itu, ada beberapa teman yang menyapanya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Namun, ada pula temannya yang berjalan menjauhinya, bahkan terlihat takut kepadanya. Ia pun mempercepat jalannya agar segera sampai di kelasnya. Kelas 2-1.

Saat ia tiba, seisi kelas yang semula ramai menjadi sunyi. Semua teman-teman yang berada di kelasnya pun melihat kepadanya. Lalu, mereka kembali berbicara, namun lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Sungguh, Yuuki benci keadaan seperti ini. Ia meletakkan tas di atas mejanya. Lalu keluar dari dalam kelasnya. Saat ini, ia akan pergi ke ruang musik, dimana ada piano yang bisa ia mainkan. Ruangan itu adalah tempat dimana ia dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Dan hanya ia pula yang selalu berkunjung kesana. Tak pernah ada siswa lain yang mengunjungi ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan melewati banyak siswa lain yang sedang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka seperti menghindarinya, bahkan mereka terlihat saling berbisik satu sama lain. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Akhirnya, ia tiba di depan pintu ruang musik. Namun, ia mendengar alunan piano yang indah dari dalamnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia. Ia mendapati seseorang sedang memainkan piano itu. Mungkin karena terkejut dengan suara pintu yang dibuka, orang itu menghentikan permainan pianonya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yuuki. Yuuki sangat terkejut dengan seseorang yang saat ini berada di depan matanya. Orang itu adalah..

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#TBC**

Hai minna-san! Ini adalah ff saya yang pertama. Bukan yang pertama sih, maksud saya adalah ff ini adalah ff VK yang baru saya buat dan di post di ini. Perkenalkan, saya adalah author baru. Azuka Meizuki –desu!

Jadi, jika ada banyak kesalahan, hontouni gomennasai, minna. Ff saya ini memang jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi hontouni gomennasai (T^T) .. Kalau begitu, silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan me-review ff ini. Saran dan kritik juga boleh ^-^ Silahkan review jika ingin ff ini dilanjutkan. Semoga minna suka dengan ff ini ya.. Jaa nee!


End file.
